


Moving

by Trojie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cured Dean, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets put to bed, post-demonic-cleansing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 10x03. Cuddles. Fluff. Kissing. Tiny missing scene between the 'Oh thank god, it worked' moment and the 'Cas awkwardly reading books' moment.

Cas helps Sam get Dean onto the bed, because Sam's one-armed and working on about three hours sleep in the last seven days, but Sam resents it even as he's thankful, so, so fucking thankful, that he and Dean still have Cas. 

Cas's hand lingers on Dean's shoulder as he sags into the mattress. He smiles the smile of a tired parent putting their newborn down, soft and thankful and besotted with this … this thing they've somehow been given to look after, even if it does actively make their life hell sometimes. Sam thinks _a friend will help you move; a good friend will help you move a body_ and Dean might be breathing but … well. Cas is a good friend.

'I'll let you get him settled,' Cas says, meeting Sam's eyes frankly. 'We can talk later.'

'Cas -'

But he leaves, throwing that weird parental smile over his shoulder again except this time Sam feels like he's being included in it as well. The door shuts, the latch clicks, and Sam's alone with Dean's soft, hurt-sounding breathing. 

'Sammy,' Dean manages to say, sounding half-awake and very sore, and something in Sam that's somehow been holding firm since he saw the angel blade slide between his brother's ribs suddenly crumbles. He doesn't even know how he gets back across the room but he's on the bed, and Dean's arms are like limp spaghetti as they curl awkwardly around Sam's back. 

'Y're bit big t' sit on m'lap, Sammy,' Dean murmurs, but he lets Sam anyway, lets Sam curl around him where he's slumped half sitting against the wall, lets Sam squirm and wriggle until he's limpeted to Dean's side, bad arm cradled close between their bodies and his own arm around Dean's neck. Not on Dean's lap, but as close as he can get. 

'Thought I'd never see you again,' Sam says, fighting tears. His exhaustion weighs him down like a lump of lead in his chest, or is that sadness? Relief? Fear? How many fucking times is he going to have to go through this in one lifetime?

Dean's laugh rumbles deep under Sam's ear. 'Knew you'd figure a way. Why'd you think I fought so hard? Knew you'd win in the end.' There's a soft pressure to the crown of Sam's head that Sam knows is a kiss, another to the shell of his ear, and then Dean's pulling Sam up to kiss him properly, soft and slick and warm, open-mouthed and breathing in. He gets Sam's lower lip between his teeth and tugs, until Sam opens for him. 

It's like CPR, like the gesture is giving Sam some kind of life back, when he's felt dead all this time. He lets Dean pull him close, pushes the pair of them down until they're lying together, making out like teenagers, slow and sloppy and for the joy of it. The slick push of Dean's tongue against his stirs him into the slowest burn of arousal, the kind you can enjoy for what it is without needing to get off. There'll be time for that later, Sam thinks. Time for that in this bed for sure, time for that in the shower when he strips Dean down and checks him over, every inch of Dean's skin under his hands, just to be sure. There'll be time for that because he'll _make_ time for it.

Dean's breathing evens out after a while, until he's just nudging his mouth against Sam's, and Sam noses at him, pecks gentle kisses to his cheek, his earlobe, the corner of his mouth, the hinge of his jaw. When Dean's sleeping real sleep, that's when Sam gets to his feet. 

He needs to buy food. Dean will need to eat when he wakes up. Sam needs to thank Cas, make sure he's doing okay, because frankly he kinda looks like shit again. A vague plan starts to hatch in the back of Sam's head about that, about maybe what if they could _keep_ Cas here for a bit, long enough to actually look after him? And Sam needs alcohol, because if he doesn't have a couple of stiff drinks he won't sleep at all, he'll just sit here and stare at his brother.

But when all that's done, Sam is gonna lie back down. He's gonna put his good arm around his brother, in the dip of his waist where it fits so perfectly. And when they both get up again, Sam's gonna start moving his stuff in here.

(Cas will probably help him with that too.)


End file.
